Reversed Mirror
by sponge-fan
Summary: When Spongebob gets sucked into a vortex he comes out the other end looking at himself? It seems to be him...only reversed. PLEASE r&r! I LOVE getting reviews! Flames are VERY welcome. I like nice ones too, but don't be afraid to write something mean. FIN
1. Sucked In

**_Author's Note: _This is my third fanfiction story. My other two are Spongebob's Discovery and Plankton's Plot. Please read and review. (I accept anonymous). I want to give a special thanks to Estelle Rabon, softballgrll and Spongefan Squarefiction for your kind reviews on Plankton's Plot chapter 5. You guys rock! Thanks to all of those other people who have reviewed my stories in the past.**

**Note to Readers Please note that Spongebob's morning routine is determined by the movie in this story. Just so there is no confusion, Squarepants and Spongebob are two different people.**

**Part I**

Chapter 1

Toot! Toot! Spongebob awoke bright and early. It was another beautiful morning in Bikini Bottom. The water was fine, the sun was shining, and scallops were singing.

"I'm ready!" Spongebob sang as he jumped out of bed. He took his morning shower and then put on his pants. He then walked into the washroom. "Time to brush!" he said. He reached for a tube of toothpaste that said toothy toothpaste on it. There was also a picture of a very happy looking white tooth. Spongebob (with his natural childish nature) decided to examine the little picture. "Hello Mr. Tooth," he said. "How are you doing this fine day?" He was mumbling to the tooth when he noticed something. Something **very **odd. His reflection wasn't in his mirror. "What?" Spongebob thought to himself. "What is wrong with this mirror?" Spongebob took a closer look. He touched it with his finger tip. Then, what came next was completely uncalled for. Spongebob was sucked into the mirror!

Toot! Toot! It was another day in Mottob Inikib. The weather was awful as usual. The water was cold, it was raining, and the only thing that was heard was the sounds of Squarepants's alarm clock. It was one of those hurts-to-move mornings.

"I'm not ready," moaned Squarepants. He crawled out of bed and walked very sluggishly over to his shower. He reached for a bar of soap, only to realise there was none. He then put on his pants. They were very creased and stained. Then he walked towards the washroom. He reached for his tube of toothpaste that said 'bluh' on it. Apparently, the company didn't care very much if their product was sold. There was a picture of what looked like a very gray tooth on the tube. "sigh," moaned Squarepants. "Another boring day." Little did he know how wrong he was.

Spongebob was scared. He felt like he was being sucked down a drain. Shades of blue were whirling before his eyes. The sight made him sick. He closed his eyes, hoping it would stop. Then he fell out of what appeared to be another mirror. He smashed right into something.

"Oww!" two voices said at once. Spongebob and Squarepants were rubbing their heads.

"What happened?" asked Squarepants.

"Where am I?" asked Spongebob. Then the two look alikes noticed each other.

"AHH!" they screamed at the same time. "You look just like me!"

**_Author's Note:_ Yes, I know it's a tad short, but I couldn't resist it. This is a perfect way to end a chapter. Don't worry, the others will be longer.**


	2. Squarepants Spongebob

**_Author's Note:_ I just wanted to give out my review thanks. Thank you, Estelle Rabon! Your comment on my writing progress was really nice! You rock out loud! Thanks to SilverWing147. I'm glad you think it's interesting. I hope all of you other readers out there send in some reviews! Flames are accepted! Also if you have any comments on my stories or suggestions, I will accept them whole-heartedly. After this story, I will be writing another called Sponge Kenny. Note If you don't know who does the voices to the characters (Tom Kenny does Spongebob…ect.) then you may get a little confused when reading Sponge Kenny.**

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" asked Squarepants.

"Who am I? Who are you!" replied Spongebob.

"I live here! You just fell out of my mirror!"

"I didn't have much choice! I was just brushing my teeth, and then I got pulled in!"

"Oh ya?"

"YA!"

The two slightly peeved sponges fought for a while. Finally Spongebob (being the less aggressive one) calmed down.

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Spongebob.

"My name is Squarepants Spongebob." Spongebob was completely blown away by this newly acquired piece of information. **(If you have seen the episode 'Imitation Krabs' then Spongebob has a VERY confused look. You people who have seen it know what I mean. That same look was one Spongebob's face when he heard Squarepant's name.)**

"Tha…that's impossible!" stated Spongebob. "My name is Spongebob Squarepants!" The two Sponges stared at each other for a long time. Both of them were completely flabbergasted at what just happened in the last 10 minutes. Finally the two sponges snapped out of their daze.

"Maybe you should explain to me what's going on," suggested Spongebob. Squarepants didn't want to explain anything. He thought that they were complete opposites. If truth be told, they were. Squarepants hadn't shown it when Spongebob hit him, but he was very rude. He was mean, grouchy, and thought that his annoying neighbour was a complete moron. **(Author's Hint: Does Squarepants's attitude seem familiar?) **The last thing he was going to do was explain a situation that he wasn't even sure about. In the end the 4 of him that was nice, decided to tell Spongebob at least where he was.

"Well for starters," he said. "This it the city of Mottob Inikib."

"Mottob Inikib?" thought Spongebob. "That name seems very familiar…"

"And second," Squarepants said. "You're currently trespassing in my house." The mean side of Squarepants was starting to show. Spongebob noticed.

"Trespassing?..."

"And thirdly," said Squarepants with his 4 nice completely gone. "GET OUT!" Squarepants threw Spongebob out into the cold rain. Spongebob was still slightly traumatized by the past 15 minutes.

"Squarepants Spongebob? Mottob Inikib? And…" Spongebob looked up at the house he was just thrown out of. "My…pineapple?" Spongebob was looking at an exact replica of his house. Well…no that wasn't entirely true…a reflected replicated. It seemed that someone was holding up a huge mirror to Spongebob's real house. Spongebob was looking at a _reflection._ Spongebob looked down the left side of the street. There were no houses. When he looked on the right there was Squidward's Eastern Island Head, (it looked the same because it's symmetrical) and then there was Patrick's rock. "What in Davy Jones's locker is going on in here? Patrick's and Squidward's houses are supposed to be on the left of my house, not the right." Then it hit him. Squarepants Spongebob, Mottob Inikib, coming through the mirror, He wasn't in the real Bikini Bottom…he was in its reflection. Apparently the buildings weren't the only things that were reflected. Squarepants's personality was a complete opposite of Spongebob's personality. The weather also seemed completely opposite of what Spongebob woke up to that morning. "How am I supposed to get back to Bikini Bottom?" He looked down at the ground, mildly depressed. Then he saw something. A puddle, but not just any puddle. This puddle showed a bright day in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob looked closer to examine it, but when he did he got quite a shock. "O my gosh!" When Spongebob bent over the puddle, there was no reflection of him! Instead he saw Patrick talking to Squidward. Squidward had an expression on his face that made it look that Christmas had come early. Patrick looked very worried and sad.

**In Bikini Bottom**

"SQUIDWARD! SQUIIIIIIIIDWARD!" Patrick was ringing Squidward's doorbell.

"What is it now Patrick?" asked Squidward while opening the door.

"I can't find Spongebob, I've looked everywhere but he's not here!" At this comment, Squidward's face lit up.

"You mean not here? As in gone? AWAY?"

"Uhh…ya," replied Patrick.

"Excuse me for one second," said Squidward very coolly. Squidward closed the door. Patrick heard loud cheers and laughter. It sounded like Squidward was throwing a party in his house. After about 5 minutes, Squidward opened his door.

"Feel better?" asked Patrick.

"Ohhhh ya," replied Squidward.

"So will you help me look for Spongebob?" asked Patrick.

"Like that'll ever happen," replied Squidward. He then shut the door. Patrick was very distressed. He didn't know where his best friend was.

**In Mottob Inikib**

"I hope Patrick will be okay," he thought. Spongebob didn't know what to do. The puddle seemed like a window into his world. Spongebob touched the puddle. It felt like water, it even smelled like water. Spongebob could see into Bikini Bottom, but how would he get back? This curiosity aroused a new thought into Spongebob's mind. "How did I get here?" he thought. "What caused me to be transported into this world?" He stood up and decided that the puddle wasn't going to provide any answers. "I should ask someone. Maybe they can provide some answers."


	3. Meeting Mr Eugene

**READER'S HINT! Hi! This is my first reader's hint. My reader's hints are when I tell you about my stories yet to come and what I plan for the future. I hope you readers out there like my stories, because there are plenty more to come. The titles of my expected stories are 'Sponge Kenny', 'Living Big', 'Return Address: None' and 'Spongebob and the Goddess'. Sponge Kenny is a fanfic of when Tom Kenny and Spongebob meet! I'm not sure if I should add Bill Faggerbakke or Roger Bumpass. Please review and tell me if it should or not. Another idea is 'Spongebob and the Goddess'. Spongebob and the Goddess is a tale of when Spongebob meets an underwater Goddess. They quickly become friends, but Plankton steels her power. Will Spongebob be able to save the Goddess? My last ides is 'Living Big'. This story is about Squidward. He finally gets a chance to own a five-star restaurant. Instead of screwing up like last time, he succeeds! However, with his new restaurant being such a success, he starts to put the Krusty Krab out of business! Will he close down and let the Krusty Krab live? Or will he keep his restaurant open to live out his life-long dream? My latest idea is 'Return Address: None'. It is rated K+ for mild murder. Don't worry! It's still a super good story! Return Address: None is a fanfic about Spongebob. He is still living life happily untill he gets a letter forcing him to move out of Bikini Bottom. Spongebob moves, but apparently that's not good enough for the stalker…Those are the only good ideas for stories I have so far. I might also have a Christmas special for Christmas of 2005. IF YOU REVIEW, TELL ME WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO POST FIRST! I'm going to take the story that gets the most votes, and then write it. If you don't review, then I won't know which story to post first. PLEASE review and tell me which one you want first.**

**_Author's Note:_ For you readers who haven't looked at Chapter 1 since I posted it, this story has two parts. Thank you to Estelle Rabon. I'm glad you like my stories as much as I like yours. Thanks for always giving me reviews. You are the greatest! Thanks to Spongefan Squarefiction. You always give me such nice reviews. Thank you, TJhawke. Thanks for the vocabulary complement. I'm glad you have enjoyed all of my fics so far. I hope you other readers out there like my stories as well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Spongebob started to stroll around town. Unfortunately, for him, it was still raining, which meant that no one was out in the streets. He walked around town for about 45 minutes when he decided to take some shelter.

"I'm getting soaked," he thought. "and hungry. Maybe I should stop and grab a bite at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob started to walk towards the Krusty Krab. Soon he broke out in a jog. The rain was coming down harder than ever. He wished he had a jacket. All he was wearing was his square pants and shoes. When he opened the doors the warm and sheltered air was very welcoming. However something about this air was different. It had a stale and old sensation. Like the building was deserted for years. He then realized there were no customers. Spongebob looked at the clock that hung on the wall. The numbers were reversed and the hands were moving counter-clockwise. However, this didn't surprise Spongebob. After what had happened ever since he entered Mottob Inikib, the appearance of the clock was a very mild surprise. Spongebob eventually figured out how to read it. "Twelve o' clock," said Spongebob. That was busy hour. Why would the Krusty Krab be totally empty? "Hello!" said Spongebob. Nobody. No one was even at the cash register. "Something is weird about this," said Spongebob. The he heard a voice.

"Oh no," said the voice. Spongebob could hear right away that it was Mr. Krabs. Spongebob walked up to the door. He slightly tapped on it with his knuckles. "Who's there?" asked Mr. Krabs. Spongebob opened the door. "Squarepants? What are you doing here?" questioned Mr. Krabs.

"Uhh…" started Spongebob. He wasn't sure how he should explain his situation to the crustacean . After all, it's not ever day that someone comes up to you and says he's from another world. "I know you won't believe me, Mr. Krabs, but,"

"Mr. Krabs?" asked Mr. Krabs who cut Spongebob off. "My name isn't Mr. Krabs. It's Mr. Eugene. Krabs is my first name, but shouldn't you know that?" asked Mr. Eugene.

"Well, you see, that's the thing, sir," stuttered Spongebob. I'm not Spongebob, I come from a place called Bikini Bottom and…"

"Wait, let me guess," said Mr. Eugene. "You came here through a mirror." Spongebob was completely flabbergasted at Mr. Eugene's guess.

"How," started Spongebob. "How did you know?"

"Take a look into my mirror," replied Mr. Eugene. He pointed to a mirror that was hanging on his wall. Spongebob looked at the mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Spongebob. He thought that just the puddle was different. Apparently he thought wrong. In the mirror there was a picture of Mr. Krabs.

"Money, money, money," chanted Mr. Krabs. He was sitting at his desk smelling some twenty dollar bills.

"So that's where you came from?" asked Mr. Eugene.

"Ye…yes," stuttered Spongebob. "Do you know why all of the mirrors are like this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," replied Mr. Eugene.

"Tartar sauce!" said Spongebob.

"If you ever want to return to your hometown," said Mr. Eugene. "Then you should learn as much as you can about Mottob Inikib. I'll fill you in over a Patty Krabby."

"Thanks!" exclaimed Spongebob. "I'm famished!"

Spongebob and Mr. Eugene talked for hours. Mr. Eugene told Spongebob all about Mottob Inikib, and Spongbob told Mr. Eugene all about Bikini Bottom.

"Mr. Eugene," said Spongebob in-between bites of his Patty Krabby. "If you don't mind me asking, why is the Krusty Krab…"

"Krab Krusty," corrected Mr. Eugene.

"Oh, sorry. Why is the Krab Krusty empty? It seems like there hasn't been a customer here in years.

"Sadly, that's the truth," said Mr. Eugene.

"WHAT!" asked Spongebob. "Why?"

"The Bucket Chum from across the street draws in too many customers. There are never any hungry people left to eat at my restaurant."

"Ohh…" said Spongebob. That made sense, after all everything here was reversed. It was only natural for the Krab Krusty to get no customers. Even though Mr. Eugene was used to the sort of business he got, Spongebob couldn't help but feel sorry for the crustacean. Spongebob and Mr. Eugene talked for a couple more hours.

"Thanks for the Patty Krabby, Mr. Eugene," Spongebob said. He reached into his pocket. "Oh no!" Spongebob exclaimed. I don't have my wallet!"

"Har har har har!" laughed Mr. Eugene. "Don't pay me, this is on the house!" Spongebob was surprised. Mr. Krabs refusing money. Well, technically it wasn't Mr. Krabs, but it was still a sight to see. "Oh!" said Mr. Eugene, remembering something. "Take this." Mr. Eugene handed Spongebob a coat. "It'll keep you dry in the rain." Spongebob looked out the window. Mr. Eugene was right. It was raining harder then ever. Perhaps even more then when Spongebob entered the restaurant.

"Thanks, Mr. Eugene," Spongebob said, rather gratefully.

"I hope you find out how the mirrors got wacky!" called out Mr. Eugene while Spongebob exited the restaurant.

"Me too," replied Spongebob.

Spongebob walked in the rain. Despite the coat, he was still soaked. He needed to find out why the mirrors got the way they were. He looked around. All he could see was black. The rain washed away all of the colours of the earth. Wind started to blow. Spongebob shuddered. He was frozen. Suddenly, he felt something hit him lightly on the head. "What was that?" Spongebob asked himself. He looked down. It was a piece of hail. A large piece of hail. More started to fall. Spongebob found himself numb. "I have to find shelter," said Spongebob. "Very soon."


	4. Tentacles and Star

**_Author's Note: _Thank you ComicCrystal! I'm glad you like my story. Don't worry; I'll include the principal voices. Thank you UpWithPokemon623. Your vote is greatly appreciated. Thanks to flaming-1251. I'm glad you gave me your outlooks on each story; however I am still writing Sponge Kenny, some people voted for it and I don't want to let them down. I'm glad you voted, TJhawke! It is greatly appreciated! Keep voting, readers! The leading story is currently Return Address: None. In second place is Living Big. 3rd is Sponge Kenny, and last is Spongebob and the Goddess. Keep voting!**

Chapter 4

Spongebob was running. He didn't know where to go. He had to find some kind of shelter somewhere. He was starting to feel sick from the cold. "I need to get out of this hail," he thought. All of a sudden, he bashed into someone. "Oofff!" he said as he fell back. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Oh, that's all right. Nobody can see anything in this darkness," said the person Spongebob bumped into.

"Wait a minute…" thought Spongebob. "I know that voice…" Spongebob looked up. It was a lost cause. The pounding hail blurred his vision. "Squidward?" asked Spongebob. "Is that you?"

"Squidward?" asked the person. "Well that's my last name, but you can call me Tentacles." Spongebob realised that he bumped into Squidward's opposite.

"Please sir, I'm new to this place, can I stay in your house until the storm clears up?" asked Spongebob. Tentacles could tell that Spongebob was not well. His voice was very course.

"Well of course! You sound awful. I'll lead you inside."

"Thank you," replied Spongebob.

Tentacles escorted Spongebob into his house. Spongebob squinted for a few seconds. His eyes weren't used to the light. When his eyes adjusted, he could see that Tentacles was making a hot cup of tea. He sat down at the table.

"Drink this," said Tentacles, holding up the cup. "It'll make you feel loads better."

"Thank you," replied Spongebob. He drank it very enthusiastically. The hot drink revived him as it made its way down his thought.

"So you say you're new to this place?" asked Tentacles. He was trying to make conversation. "Where're you from?"

"Umm…" Spongebob said. He wasn't really sure of what to say. "I'm from a place called Bikini Bottom."

"I've never heard of the place," said Tentacles. There was silence as Spongebob finished his tea.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay in your house," said Spongebob when he was finished.

"Don't be silly," said Tentacles. "Anyone would die if they stayed out in that storm." Tentacles and Spongebob made mindless chit chat as the storm passed. Spongebob eventually told Tentacles about the mirror.

"That's why my mirror has been acting strange!" exclaimed Tentacles.

"You mean your mirror has been acting weird too?" asked Spongebob.

"I'm afraid so," replied Tentacles.

"I need to find out what made all of these mirrors act strange," stated Spongebob.

"If you want to find out," said Tentacles. "You should ask Star Patrick. He is the smartest guy in all of Mottob Inikib." This didn't make a lot of sense to Spongebob. Since he was so naive, he never really noticed that Patrick was dumb. However, Tentacles sounded really sure, so he decided to try.

After saying thank you and goodbye, Spongebob headed to Star's rock. The worst of the storm had passed. It was still raining lightly, but the coat kept Spongebob warm.

Spongebob knocked lightly on the rock. There was no answer. He knocked a little harder. Silence.

"Is he home?" thought Spongebob to himself. "Hello? Anyone home?" called Spongebob. All of a sudden, a camera-like device appeared out of Star's rock.

"Please state name," beeped the device.

"Uhh…," started Spongebob. "Spongebob Squarepants."

"Name unidentified," beeped the machine. "Switching to visual." What looked like the lens to the camera part of the machine opened. "Subject identified, Squarepants Spongebob."

"What? I'm not Squarepants!" rejected Spongebob. What sounded like an alarm started to go off. However, Spongebob didn't move. He knew that this was most likely his only chance to get back home. He waited for a few minutes, however the rock did not open. Spongebob was about to walk away when the rock opened. Spongebob expected to see Star plastered on his rock, but instead he was standing on a staircase. It looked like it led to the underground. Spongebob wondered what was down there.

"What do you want Squarepants?" asked Star. "I'm very busy, and I don't want to socialize with the likes of you!" Spongebob was mildly taken aback by Star's reaction. However, it quickly made sense. Patrick and Spongebob were best friends, so it only made sense for Star and Squarepants to be worst enemies.

"You don't understand," explained Spongebob. "I'm not Squarepants, my name is Spongebob and I…"

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Star. The expression on his face turned from angry to one of joy. "It worked! I can't believe it worked!"

"What worked?" asked Spongebob.

"I am so sorry," said Star. "Please, come in," Spongebob descended the staircase with Star. It was very dark, but they soon entered Star's house. Spongebob gasped in amazement. It was a huge laboratory. It was even nicer then Plankton's! "This is my home!" announced Star.

"This is very nice!" replied Spongebob.

"Let me explain how you got here," started Star.

"You mean you brought me here?" asked Spongebob.

"Yes, you see…" Star trailed off and let Spongebob into another room that looked even more advanced then the last.

"For years, I have believed that there has been another world out there, somewhere," started Star. "During research one day, I discovered that weird vibrations were coming from my mirror. After closer investigation, I realised that mirrors are really vortexes into another dimension. I tried, with fail to find a way into your dimension. However, one day, I noticed that what was blocking my way was a barrier. So I simply invented a machine that could open the barrier. I targeted the machine on my mirror, however I guess my targeting was a little off. I must have hit a mirror inside Squarepants's house. When I saw that the machine had no effect on my mirror, I thought I failed once again. Now that you're here, I know my experiment was a success!" Spongebob was flabbergasted that it was so complicated.

"So can you send me back to Bikini Bottom?" asked the yellow sponge.

"Of course!" replied Star. "I just need to make a few adjustments to the machine." Spongebob waited patiently as Star tinkered with the machine. "There!" he said after a few minutes. You should be able to return home now, but do it quickly. The machine will affect all mirrors within a 5 mile radius while it is turned on."

After giving a huge thank you to Star, Spongebob jumped into the mirror. After a few minutes, he fell out of his bathroom mirror.

"Gary!" called Spongebob. "I'm back!" Gary slithered into the bathroom.

"Meow," greeted Gary.

"I'm glad to see you too!" replied Spongebob. "Now let's go get you something to eat."

"MEOW!" agreed Gary.

Squarepants was in his bathroom. He was in a very bad mood. "That stupid sponge was able to return to his world!" he said with rage. "I gave that starfish the theory to bring Spongebob here, but now he has returned. I wasn't even able to get my hands on him. (Stupid 4 nice side.) Now he is in Bikini Bottom and I'm stuck here in Mottob Inikib." Then he heard giggling. Squarepants looked at his mirror. He saw Spongebob patting his snail and laughing. Squarepants smiled. He couldn't believe his luck. The portal was still open. Squarepants dived into the mirror. "It's not over yet, Spongebob," he said as he got closer to Bikini Bottom.

**What will Squarepants do if he reaches Bikini Bottom? Is there a side to Squarepants we don't know? Will Gary get something to eat? All answers revealed in Part II.**


	5. Arrested

**_Author's Note: _Thank you spongfan! I'm glad you voted and I'm even gladder that you pointed out my typo on chapter 4. It is VERY appreciated. I have fixed it. 'Returned Address: None' is still in the lead, followed by 'Living Big', then 'Sponge Kenny', and in last is 'Spongebob and the Goddess'. Keep reviewing!**

**Part II**

Chapter 5

Spongebob took out a can of snail food for Gary and filled the snail's bowl. Gary munched on the food happily.

"Eat up, my sweet mollusc," said Spongebob sweetly. Spongebob walked into the living room and sat down on his comfy couch. He turned on the T.V. and started to relax. He needed to chill after his big adventure.

Squarepants was gliding through the vortex. The walls were becoming smaller. He would have to hurry if he wanted to reach Bikini Bottom. He kicked the air, hoping he would speed up. One hand, then the other reached through Spongebob's bathroom mirror. He pulled himself through.

"YES!" he exclaimed. The plan wasn't a complete waste after all. He still had a chance to destroy Spongebob. He froze. He could hear the T.V. He would have to sneak out of the house. He quietly exited through the bathroom window.

"Hey, Spongebob!" said someone behind him. Squarepants dropped from the window and turned around to see Patrick. "Hey, Spongebob, why are you leaving your house through the window? Shouldn't you use the door?"

"Think fast," Squarepants thought to himself. "I…um…,"

"OH! I know!" yelled Patrick. "It's opposite day!"

"Whew!" thought Squarepants. "Whatever, freak," he said. He wasn't interested in socializing with the pink wad of fat.

"Freak? Aww…you're a freak too, enemy," replied Patrick sentimentally. Squarepants was confused. This moron thought freak was a compliment?

"Are you missing your brain? Man, your stupid," Squarepants said. He was starting to get peeved.

"So are you," replied Patrick. He then started to giggle. "Opposite day sure is awful, eh, Spongebob?" Squarepants then realised. Opposite day!

"I love you!" yelled Squarepants to the chubby, pink sea star.

"Wha…what?" said Patrick.

"You're my best friend! You're the smartest person in the world!" Squarepants was having fun. Tormenting this star was entertaining. Patrick was crying in confusion and sadness. "Keep crying like a baby, skinny!" Patrick then froze.

"Skinny?" he asked. "NO BODY CALLS ME SKINNY!" He then punched Squarepants right in the face and gave him a black eye. Squarepants was taken aback. He quickly recovered.

"Lucky shot," he said. Then Patrick and himself started fighting. It didn't last long. Squarepants quickly tied up Patrick in a knot. "Well," said Squarepants, dusting off his hands. "My work here is done." He then walked away to cause more havoc on the city.

Spongebob was still sitting in front of the T.V. His favourite soap was on.

"Oh my gosh! After all these years, I never thought you were the murderer!" buzzed a female voice. Spongebob was glued to the T.V.

"Who is it? Who is it?" he was shouting. Just as someone was about to step out of the shadows, the screen changed.

"We interrupt you usual programming for this important news bulletin," said the fish announcer on the television.

"NOOO!" Spongebob yelled in frustration. "What could be so important to interrupt my show?"

"A criminal has been wreaking havoc on the town. He has committed several crimes and unpleasant things to others," reported the fish. "Here is a picture of him." A picture of Spongebob appeared on screen.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Spongebob. Then something occurred to him. He ran to his living room mirror. "No…," he said. "It isn't possible." Right in front of him was his mirror, but no reflection. It wasn't a picture of him on the T.V. It was a picture of Squarepants. Spongebob was very nervous. Squarepants was framing Spongebob for all of the crimes he did. Spongebob was very nervous. What should he do? His thoughts were interrupted by sirens.

"Come out with your hands up," said a police officer. Spongebob looked out the window. Outside his pineapple, there were 5 police cars and 10 police officers. Spongebob was scared. Maybe if he just came out and tried to explain what happened, the police would leave. Spongebob exited the pineapple. Big mistake. Before he could say a single word he was cuffed and thrown into a police car.

"You're going to stay in jail for quite a while," said the police fish driving the car.


	6. An Explanation

**_Author's Note: _THANK YOU ComicCrystal! You really have no idea how much I appreciated your review. You're the only one who reviewed for chapter 5. I was going through a mild depression while writing this chapter, but getting your review inspired me to keep writing. (Pretty sad, eh?) Hope you other readers enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Spongebob was scared. He was in his jail cell, cold and alone.

"How did this happen all so fast?" he asked himself. "I was just watching T.V., and now I'm locked in the stony lonesome." He remembered how Mrs. Puff once had a dream that his reckless driving had landed her in jail. Spongebob smiled at the thought. Landing Mrs. Puff in jail just from his driving was a crazy notion. He got her in the hospital a couple of times, but nothing serious.

Spongebob turned over on his brick hard bed. He was now facing the mirror. It didn't surprise him that there was no reflection. Spongebob sighed. If only he knew how Squarepants got here. He might be able to send him back. Spongebob looked out the tiny bard window. He gave another sad sigh.

"Hey, Spongebob," said a voice outside the window. Spongebob leaped off of his bed in surprise. "Guess who," said the voice in a mocking tone. Squarepants's face appeared on the other side of the window.

"You," said Spongebob through clenched teeth. "You did this to me!"

"Ya think?" mocked Squarepants.

"Why…how did you get here?" Spongebob questioned. Squarepants laughed.

"I was very lucky," replied Squarepants. "When you returned back here, my mirror was also affected." Spongebob immediately remembered Star's words.

_"The machine will affect all mirrors within a 5 mile radius while it is turned on,"_

"But why did you come here? I thought you were happy in Mottob Inikib," said Spongebob timidly.

"HAPPY!" yelled the evil sponge. "Happy that it was always raining? Happy that Mottob Inikib is so dull? Happy..." Squarepants looked at Spongebob with the deepest loathing ever. "Happy that you had the better life?" Squarepants said the last sentence with absolute hate.

"How do you know I have a better life than you?" asked Spongebob.

"Don't be thick," replied Squarepants. "I started the theory about different worlds. Yes, Star must have told you that it was him, but it was me. I told him about my theory, so he would start to investigate it. Soon, he did just what I wanted him to. He brought you here, Spongebob Squarepants."

"But why did you want me to be in Mottob Inikib?" Spongebob asked.

"A very good question," replied Squarepants. "I will admit, I was jealous of you. Through my study, I found you had it all. Family, friends, a _real _life. But me, on the other hand. I had nothing. I was miserable. Waking up day after day, only to face more misery. I was a prisoner in my own life." Squarepants paused, recalling the moment. "So I thought of a plan. I would switch places with you and see how you like a taste of misery. However, you somehow survived the storm and were able to return back here."

Spongebob smiled. "Your plan was ruined!" he announced.

"Yes, I'll admit that's what I thought at the time," said Squarepants. "However, I was able to come to Bikini Bottom and ruin your life."

Spongebob looked around his jail cell. Squarepants was right. His plan had worked. All of a sudden, a new thought arose in Spongebob's head.

"But you seemed so surprised when I entered Mottob Inikib!"

"Please, don't be thick," Squarepants said with a sneer. "You honestly think that I would show the faintest hint that I knew what was going on? You think I would say, 'Welcome to misery, Spongebob,' I mean puh-leeze."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," said Spongebob.

"Of course it does," replied Squarepants.

"But if I'm in jail, then how are you going to get around town?" asked Spongebob. "Surly someone would mistake you for me and put you in jail."

"I have my ways," replied Squarepants. "Now if you don't mind, I have a life." Squarepants's face disappeared. Spongebob was alone again. He was a little glad actually. After Squarepants revealed his plan, Spongebob needed some time to himself to soak in the information.

"It was a trick all along," breathed Spongebob. He laid on his bed in astonished silence for a while. To plan such an elaborate plot. Well, it made sense in a weird, twisted way. Squarepants and Spongebob were opposites. Spongebob was good and nice, so it would only make sense for Squarepants to be evil and mean.

"Lights out!" bellowed the ward. All of the light fled the jail. The envious darkness quickly took its place. Spongebob was consumed in the black, still making sense of the last two days.


	7. No More Friendship

**_Author's Note:_ Thank you SpongeFan SquareFiction! Your review was very nice. I'm glad you think that this is one of my best. You're right, if Plankton was as smart, the world would be doomed. I hope you readers enjoy!**

Chapter 7

It was dark. But not as dark as it probably was in Spongebob's cell. Patrick was crying under his closed rock. His mournful sobs echoed off the sandy walls.

"How…why?" Patrick sobbed. Ever since he heard that Spongebob was in jail, he locked himself up, under his rock. He couldn't believe that his best friend was gone.

Sandy was worried. Spongebob was locked in jail, and Patrick hadn't come out from under his rock ever since the police arrived outside Spongebob's pineapple.

"Maybe I should visit the guy," thought Sandy to herself. It would be nice to go out. When she first came to her underwater tree-dome, it seemed inviting and friendly, now it just seemed cold and hollow. Sandy put on her air suit, and set off towards Patrick's house.

Sandy stopped outside Patrick's rock and tapped on the house lightly. "Patrick?" she asked. No answer. She tapped a little louder. "Pat? Are you home?" She waited a few minutes outside the rock. When she listened carefully, the she could hear small sobs. "Pat, come on," Sandy pleaded. "I know you're sad, but won't you talk?" The rock opened up a small crack.

"Sponge…sniff…bob in…sniff sniff…jail!" bawled Patrick from under his rock.

"I know, Pat," said Sandy sympathetically. "But we can't change anything. Spongebob is in jail, and we can't change that." Faced with this truth, the chubby, pink sea star started to cry harder than ever. He opened up his rock all the way, so the sobs seemed even louder than normal.

"Awww, Sandy!" cried Patrick. "I want Spongebob!" Patrick fell off his rock and fell to the ground. His crying was muffled by the sand.

"Pat, I…" but she was interrupted by Patrick's crying. "Patrick, maybe…" She was interrupted by more crying. "PATRICK!" she yelled. Patrick stopped crying. "Look," said Sandy. "The jail is allowing visiting hours for Spongebob in a few minutes. Do you want to go down there and talk? Patrick wiped his tears and nodded like a toddler would. The two set off for the Bikini Bottom jail.

"Hey, Squarepants," called the warden. Spongebob looked up towards his cell door. He saw the warden with Sandy and Patrick. Immediately, he ran over to the door. Sandy was the first to speak.

"Spongebob, I can't believe you're in here," she said. Her tone seemed half sad, and half confused. Spongebob didn't blame her. The past three days had been noting but crazy. "I don't know what to think," she said. Spongebob just looked down. He couldn't stand to face his friend, not when she half believed that he did the crimes. "Listen, I brought Patrick with me. I'll leave you two to talk." Sandy walked down the hall, through a set of doors. Now it was just Spongebob, Patrick, and the warden. Before Patrick laid eyes on Spongebob, he faced the warden.

"I'd like to be alone, please," said Patrick in the most serious tone Spongebob had ever heard him in.

"Sorry, pal, no can do. Jail policy," replied the warden.

"I said, I'd like to be alone." Patrick looked dead serious. He had a look that said, I'll kill to be alone with Spongebob. The warden took one cautious step back.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, it's not my fault," said the warden. He walked down the hallway and exited through the same doors Sandy stepped through.

Patrick faced Spongebob. "I know it wasn't you," said Patrick. Spongebob was taken aback. Did Patrick know about Squarepants? "I don't know how, but I know you didn't do those crimes." Spongebob faced Patrick. He saw how much his best friend missed him. Patrick's eyes were red from crying so much, and his skin was a little paler from staying in his rock for so long.

"How…" started Spongebob. "How do you know?"

"I've been with you ever since we were babies," said Patrick. "I know you well enough to tell that you're innocent." Spongebob was eternally grateful that Patrick believed in him.

"Thank you," muttered Spongebob in reply. The two friends stood facing each other for a while.

"I'm going to miss you, Spongebob," said Patrick.

"Me too," agreed Spongebob. "Just think," he said. "No more bubbles."

"No more ice cream," said Patrick.

"No more jelly fishing."

"No more fun."

"No more anything"

"Hey, times up!" yelled the warden from across the hall.

"Goodbye," said Patrick. He lingered a bit by Spongebob's cell, and then walked away.

Sandy and Patrick were standing outside of Patrick's house. "Thank you for bringing me there, Sandy," said Patrick.

"It was no problem," she replied.

"I just can't believe," he said. "No more friendship."


	8. The Real Sponge

**_Author's Note: _Thank you, Estelle Rabon for your review. I'm glad that you think I should continue. You always give me very kind reviews! This is the update on how the voting for the stories is going. Return Address: None is in the lead, followed by Living Big, Sponge Kenny, then Spongebob and the Goddess.**

Chapter 8

Spongebob was lying on his bed in his cell, utterly bored. Mostly when he was alone, he would think about Squarepants and how he would get around the city without people mistaking him for Spongebob. Spongebob rolled over. He tried and tried, but he couldn't think of a way, so he just gave up. It was 24 hours since Patrick's visit. Ever since he left, Spongebob vowed that he would figure out as much as Squarepant's plan as possible. He already knew most of it, but he still didn't know what Squarepants was doing now. Spongebob stared at the mirror. "How can you hide who you are?" he thought. "A disguise! But who would he disguise into? Maybe someone else he wants to frame? But I'm his only enemy in Bikini Bottom…" Spongebob's thinking got cut off by some noises coming from his left jail wall. "What's that?" he said out loud. It sounded like voices. Then Spongebob noticed that there was a small hole in the wall. "A peephole!" he exclaimed. He jumped off of his bed, and examined the hole. He peered into the other room. There were three wardens standing inside. The room looked like some sort of lounge.

"I'm bored!" complained one of the wards. "Turn on the T.V.!" A different ward reached for a remote and a small T.V. turned on.

"The Squirrel Honour Award has been awarded to our very own Sandy Cheeks," announced the T.V.

"I don't know what to say!" exclaimed Sandy. "I can't wait to go to Texas for the awardin' ceremony!"

"The squirrel will be gone for a week and…" but then the T.V. turned off.

"Boring!" said one of the wards. "Nothing good is ever on!" Spongebob sat back down on his bed. He wasn't interested in what the wards had to say. He laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. It was getting late, and Spongebob was too depressed to stay awake. Slowly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was two days later, and Spongebob was soaking in a deep depression. His days were filled with despair, and his nights were filled with dread. He tried over and over to think of what Sqaurepants might be doing. He even looked into the peephole, in case something came up on the T.V. Nothing ever came. He was staring at the mirror which hung on the wall from across his bed, when a voice rang out from across the hall.

"Hey, Squarepants! You have visitors!" the ward escorted Patrick and Sandy to Spongebob's jail cell. Spongebob was about to say hi when something occurred to him. Patrick and _Sandy?_ Sandy was supposed to be in Texas because of that award.

"Aww, Spongebob, I've been so lonely lately because…" started Patrick. He was rambling, but Spongebob didn't listen. Instead he was staring at Sandy. The flower that was usually on her helmet wasn't there, and instead of having the usual picture of an acorn on her suit, it was just a yellow patch. Very faintly, Spongebob could hear her say,

"How do you like misery, Spongebob?" It was then that he knew. Spongebob gave a yell of rage and reached through the jail bars and started ripping up Sandy's suit. Patrick and the warden were paralyzed by Spongebob's sudden outburst. After Sandy pulled away, there were many tares in her suit. Through the tares, Spongebob could see patches of yellow skin. Before the warden could react, Spongebob swiped his keys, and opened his jail cell door. He then tossed the keys aside, and fought with Sandy. The two fighters made a cloud of dust which hid them from the warden and Patrick. When the dust settled, two very peeved sponges were staring at each other. They looked identical. A pile of ripped cloth and shards of glass were in a heap on the ground.

"What the?" questioned the warden and Patrick together.

"Patrick!" said one of the sponges. "This guy is and imposture! Lock him up!"

"No I'm not!" replied the other sponge. "You're the one who copied me!"

"Are you nuts? Patrick can clearly see that the real Spongebob is me!"

"Patrick and I have been friends ever since we were babies!"

"Patrick and **I **have been best friends ever since **we** were babies!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes we were!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes we were!"

"Quite!" screamed Patrick. Both sponges froze at Patrick's outburst. The warden was still standing shocked at what had happened in the last few minutes.

"Hmmm…" said Patrick, rubbing his chin with his hand. He examined both sponges for several minutes. The one on the right looked exactly like the one on the left. Except for one thing. Many people don't know this, but Spongebob has a certain pattern to his holes. There are two holes in every corner of his face, except on his upper right corner. Patrick examined the first sponge. He had two holes in every corner, except the upper right. Patrick looked at the second sponge. There were two holes in every corner except the upper left. Patrick froze. The upper left? "That's the imposture!" Patrick pointed to the sponge with the one hole in the upper left. Spongebob cheered. Squarepants cried out in frustration. The warden finally snapped out of his trance. He cuffed Squarepants and threw him in Spongebob's old cell. He picked up his keys, and locked the door.

"Since I'm not entirely sure of this," the warden said. "We'll have a trial tomorrow." Squarepants took the mirror from the cell wall, and smashed it into tiny shards. Spongebob and Patrick cheered. The chaos was finally over.

EPILOUGE

Squarepants sat on his cell bed. Earlier that day he had the trial and lost. Spongebob was probably celebrating with his friends. The squirrel had returned from Texas and was glad to hear the news. Squarepants was anything but glad. He was moping when he heard a familiar voice.

"Squarepants…buzz…you…there?" buzzed the voice. Squarepants looked at the ground. The shards were still there. Squarepants could see Star on the other side. Immediately he jumped to his feet. "Opening…portal," buzzed Star. Apparently the transmission was bad because the mirror was shattered. Squarepants saw the portal. He tried to enter, but the shards were too small. He cursed through his rage. In the end, he brought misery upon himself.

The End


End file.
